La Hija del Rey Unicornio (oneshot, trad español)
by Camp and Chef
Summary: Había una vez, una Princesa, que reinaba el imperio de cristal... Había una vez, un Rey, que solo tenia a su unica hija pero...


**LA HIJA DEL REY UNICORNIO**

**POR TourusTheScribe.**

**TRADUCIDO POR Camp & Chef**

* * *

Había_ una vez, una princesa. _

_Ella era una hermosa princesa, su melena era como diamantes que brillan en el sol, y sus ojos brillaban incluso en la oscuridad. Ella era la envidia de todas las yeguas, pero amada por todos. Para esta princesa, que era la Princesa de Cristal, gobernó su imperio con un casco justo y amable. _

**Había una vez, un rey. **

**Él era el Rey Unicornio, con una melena oscura y una estatura alta que se alzaba sobre la mayoría. A pesar de que intimidaba a muchos que él conocía, era respetado por sus súbditos y amado por su esposa. La vida no podía estar más feliz por él y su reina, sobre todo con una princesa en camino. **

_La Princesa de Cristal fue adorada por todos sus súbditos, ningún poni pensó cualquier mala voluntad en ella, ya que ella estaba allí para cualquiera de ellos, no importaba para quién. Pero la princesa tenía un secreto. _

**El Rey Unicornio gobernó su reino lo mejor que pudo para que su hija no nacida pudiera vivir en un mundo donde el Rey y la Reina se sentían orgullosos de llamar suyo. Pero la tragedia cayó sobre ellos. **

_Ningún poni lo sabía, pero la princesa tenía un corazón egoísta. Amaba a sus súbditos, pero ella se amaba ella aun mas. Ella les trata con justicia y bondad, sólo para escuchar las palabras de admiración para ella todos los días. _

**Ningún poni lo podía saber, pero la reina unicornio no sobrevivió al nacimiento de la princesa. La pérdida devastado al reino, todo el mundo quedó consternado. Pero ninguno fue más resentido y mas doloroso, que el Rey. **

_No quería nada más, que para ser adorada. Ella puso su ego por encima de su Imperio. _

**No quería nada más, que a su esposa. Pero, él puso su Reino por encima de su dolor.**

* * *

El triste rey se preocupaba por su Reino, pero no tanto como él se preocupaba por su querida hija. Cada día se pasaban juntos, era un día que el dolor que le había atormentado, se volvia felicidad. El nombre de la joven princesa fue Platinum, y ella siempre sería del tesoro del rey, ella se convirtió en una hermosa potra. En todo el Reino, su belleza rivalizaba con todas la cosas y era la envidia de todas las yeguas...

Después del desastre de los Wendigos, el Rey Unicornio era ahora una parte de una nación unida de unicornios, pegasos y ponis terrestres. Pero la felicidad de que los ponis estaban unidos era poca, pues todavía carecían de la comida y suministros para el cuidado de sus súbditos. Cada uno de los gobernantes decidió que iban a visitar los otros imperios y pedir suministros para su propio reino, asi poder tener para cada uno y poder cultivarlo.

El Rey Unicornio tuvo la tarea de ir al Imperio de Cristal.

El Imperio de Cristal había sido fuerte, incluso durante la tormenta los Wendigos, porque estaban protegidos por su amor y el Corazón de Cristal.

A la llegada del Rey Unicornio, las cosas marcharon bien, las reuniones eran educadas y la Princesa de Cristal estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a la nación que luchaba por mantenerse. Él había llevado a su hija la princesa Platinum también, y eso es tristemente donde todo se fue cuesta abajo. Pues la Princesa de Cristal no quería a la Princesa Platinum. Un paseo por el Imperio con ellos le reveló que ella no era el centro de atención. Todos sus súbditos se desmayaban ante la belleza de la princesa más joven y ella se quedó bajo su sombra. El ego y el narcisismo de la Princesa de Cristal fueron más que lo bueno de ella y decidió hacer algo al respecto con la joven princesa.

Encontró un hechizo que podría tomar la belleza de alguien, pero ella se dio cuenta que su uso sólo traería el odio de sus súbditos y del Rey Unicornio por hacerle eso a la joven princesa. Así que se decidió modificar el hechizo. En lugar de tomar su belleza, ella trató de cambiarlo para que le quitara todo el amor de sus súbditos hacia la joven princesa. Pero cuando lo uso, no funcionó. Algo salió mal, pues su mente no estaba clara y en su lugar estaba lleno de envidia y odio.

En lugar de tomar el amor que sus súbditos le tenían a la princesa, tomó el alma de Platinum y la puso en el objeto que representa el amor de los ponis de cristal; El Corazón de Cristal. Todo lo que quedaba era el cuerpo vacío de Platinum, que apareció muerto, asesinado por la Princesa de Cristal.

El Rey Unicornio estaba furioso, odiaba a la princesa por matar a su única hija y familia, sus súbditos no podían creer que su Princesa haría tal cosa, ella utiliza ese motivo contra el Rey. Ella declaró que el Rey había intentado atacarla para que pudiera tomar su imperio, pero durante la lucha de su hija fue asesinada, que no era su culpa que ella muriese. El Rey Unicornio trató de atacar a la princesa, pero fue detenido y expulsado por los guardias. Cuando llegó de vuelta a la nación de Equestria, trató de explicar lo que había sucedido, pero los otros gobernantes pensaron que había declarado la guerra al Imperio de Cristal y no podían permitirse el lujo de estar en guerra cuando tenían tan pocos suministros. El Rey Unicornio fue destronado y expulsado de su reino. Furioso, él comenzó a leer todo lo que pudo sobre las artes oscuras. Aprendió todo lo que pudo para vengarse de la Princesa de Cristal, y encontrar el hechizo perfecto para auto-absorber el ego. Entonces lo encontró, un hechizo que podia revelar la verdadera naturaleza...

Yendo al Imperio de Cristal, él libró la guerra de un poni contra ellos. Controló todos los cristales de los que se enorgullecían, robó su valioso Corazón del Cristal, y luego se volvió a su Princesa en un horrible monstruo. Él la convirtió en su verdadera naturaleza; un bicho-parasito que se alimentaba del amor.

Los súbditos más leales aún luchaban por ella, por lo que convirtió en parásitos también. Sostuvo su enojo contra ellos para cuando le habían echado fuera. Y luego procedió a borrar los recuerdos de los demás súbditos de cuando él volvió a la princesa en un monstruo. Ahora lo único que vieron fue a una criatura aterradora.

Sus propios súbditos la persiguieron hasta sacarla fuera de su propio Imperio. Ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba la princesa, pero no podían pensar en ello por mucho tiempo, para el unicornio en el exilio, se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo rey, el Rey del Miedo. Él asumió el control del Imperio de Cristal, esclavizó a los ponis, y torturado a cualquiera que luchara contra él con sus peores miedos.

Había ganado, había promulgado su venganza y había llegado a lo alto de todo. Pronto se olvidó del porqué estaba enojado con los ponis de cristal, pues su oscuro poder asumió el control en él. Y antes de que pudiera hacer la guerra contra Equestria, dos diosas lo desterraron a las sombras.

Fue arrojado debajo del hielo y condenado al infierno, pero no quiso irse solo. El Reino de Cristal fue arrastrado con él y nunca más fue visto. Atrapado en las sombras.

Las sombras eran obscuras y no tenían fin. Nadie sabia nada, pero había una luz; El Corazón de Cristal. Que aun brillaba en la oscuridad, y el rostro de la hija del Rey aun se refleja a través del cristal tratando de encontrar a su padre. Pero nunca la volvería a ver, ¿cómo podía hacerlo si él nunca abrir sus ojos?

* * *

Pero este no es el fin, la siguiente parte de esta historia todavía tiene que suceder. El Rey se ha comprometido con regresar, y con él, el Imperio. Pero tendrá que continuar su camino de destrucción, o va a encontrar la luz de su hija y se le enseñara a abrir los ojos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA CORTA HISTORIA,**

**POR EL MOMENTO ESTOY ALGO OCUPADO, PUES SE ME ATRAVESO EL PROYECTO DE TRADUCIR "CRISIS: EQUESTRIA" Y "EQUILIBRIUM" CON UNA CRISIS ECONOMICA, PERO TRATARE DE DARLES EL PRIMER CAP DE UNA**

**Y CONTINUAR CON LA OTRA.**


End file.
